


Hello!

by Escapedfate



Category: Bleach, Music - Fandom, Musicians - Fandom, Naruto, Overwatch (Video Game), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, anime - Fandom, video game - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: beta for hire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9986234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escapedfate/pseuds/Escapedfate
Summary: I'm a beta who doesn't have very many references, but I love to read and I work for free!





	

Hello writers and betas alike! I'm a freelance reader just looking to help some people out with their writing. I have written plenty of works of my own (not posted on here, as I never tend to finish them) but I'm willing to apply myself to help others finish their works! I can help smooth out translations, fix grammar/punctuation, check spelling, and just generally make sure you didn't miss anything. Even the best writers have editors, because we all make mistakes. I'm flexible, and willing to work with your uploading schedule. No size file is too daunting, and I accept any kinds of fanfics (from one-shots to 50 pages, any kinds of pairings, whatever show/movie/anime/game, etc). I have experience in beta-ing from fanfiction.net, and I work constantly with Google Docs and other document sharing programs. We can work out the sharing, editing, and publishing process personally through whatever messenger system you prefer. Our communication can be as sparse as you'd like, and if you don't like anything or need something explained just let me know! I'm happy to help. I can try to work with people of other languages, but I only know English fluently. Some French but not enough to get me by. 

As it is, I don't require a shout-out or any recognition (you don't get much in the professional business, anyhow), and I don't require payment unless you deem it necessary. I will use resources such Google, a thesaurus, a dictionary, a translator, and maybe an English teacher if I get too stumped. I can work minimally (just fixing simple mistakes) or heavily (reconstruction, plot holes, adding italics/bold/underline). I give healthy, constructive criticism only. We are all just trying to survive in our own little worlds with our words. Please be respondent and willing to work with me, and like I said, if you read it after my editing and don't like anything, feel free to tell me and I can change it or you may. If you don't like me as a beta, please let me know and I will in turn take your criticism and use it to better myself. When working with me, or after, please give me a rating/review so I can build a sort-of portfolio and get my name built on. I will advertise any stories I am working with on my profile, and if you'd like I can leave a review of either working with you or your fanfic, but I will be honest and fair. If you were rude or unwilling to accept my ideas, I will say so. If you're just a peach, I will also say so. 

I also love to do research, so if you need help learning about cultures or movies or songs, I'm open to anything. I want your writing to feel as realistic as you need. 

In terms of smut, I can read over it, but I will leave it mostly to you unless something is horribly wrong (like anatomy or wording). Things like incest relationships/smut I don't prefer, and if I already have a few clients, I will most likely politely decline. Homosexual/heterosexual relationships/smut won't bother me in the slightest. If you need one-shot advice, I can offer it. I've read a lot of stories, from amazing pieces of gold, to desperate, train wreck plots, and I read comments to see what people like and dislike. I can also make character sheets (extensively if need be) to make sure your character stays on track (height/weight/age references, personality, history, quirks, language, the way they speak, etc). You don't want me to draw your character, though. I can't draw a straight line. I can help with imagery, backgrounds, and what goes on behind the scenes. I have knowledge of different universes and pop culture, so really I can help with anything.

My views/ideas/writings don't reflect you and vice versa. 

Please, serious inquires only. If you or someone you know need a beta, please give me a chance. I'm easy to work with.

**Author's Note:**

> Just shoot me a message, or comment on this! I can give you my email if you're seriously interested.


End file.
